Lucky Encounters
by Tiamat1972
Summary: Drabbles from the Lucky Draw Drabble Challenge.  Last chapter - Sunstreaker and an OC. Not slash.
1. First Time - Prowl & Ratchet – G1

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis.

**Lucky Draw Drabble Challenge**

1. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
2. Write a quick drabble for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. DO NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.

**1) Sideswipe  
2) ****Sunstreaker  
3) ****Aegis  
4) ****Prowl  
5) ****Jazz  
6) ****Ratchet  
7) ****Starscream  
8) ****Thundercracker  
9) S****crapper  
10) ****Soundwave**

******AUTHORS NOTE:** Borrowed this meme from PuraJazzBot over on LJ. Looked like fun, so I thought, why not? These "drabbles" are mostly set in my Encounter 'verse but not all. Thanks again to my beta Okamichan. On with the show!

* * *

**#1. First Time, 4 (Prowl) and 6 (Ratchet) – G1**

"No. No way, no how and there is no way you can make me!"

"Ratchet, please be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. The answer is no."

"Ratchet…"

"Prowl, I told you. That was the first time and the last time. I'm never doing that again. What Pit-spawned glitch gave you the idea I'd changed my mind?"

"Ratchet…"

"No."

"I'm authorized to offer you compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yes."

"What kind of compensation?"

"I have a large quantity of contraband high-grade energon. From when Sideswipe and Smokescreen decided to experiment with jet fuel."

"Let me get this straight. You are bribing me to do this."

"If necessary, yes."

Low chuckle. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"There is a first time for everything, Ratchet."

* * *

**A/N 2: **No I don't know what they are referring to or whether Ratchet actually did it. :D


	2. Angst - Starscream – CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** The next drabble in the series, Starscream needs no special introduction. His ego is big enough as it is. This one would fit in my Previous Encounters storyline and takes place a LONG time before Close Encounters.

* * *

**#2. Angst, 7 (Starscream) – CE/PE**

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Hey mechs! Check out the rising star of the Academy!"

Starscream glowered at his can. Blitzwing would have to show up right now.

"So, Screamer, I hear you got that command you always told us you deserved. Too bad its on a half scrapped patrol ship at the aft-end of the universe." Blitzwing strutted over and leaned down over Starscream's table.

"Frag off, Blitzwing, while you still can. I'm not in the mood to kill you right now." Starscream slowly raised his head to glare malevolently at the triple-changer.

Blitzwing didn't lose his cocky smirk. "Oooh, I'm shaking on my thrusters."

Starscream nodded at him, optics smoldering. "Indeed you should Blitzwing, indeed you should."

BZZRT!

Blitzwing jerked suddenly, then fell into an untidy heap beside the table.

"Barkeep! Clean up this mess and bring me another drink!" Starscream commanded. He glared around him as he stowed his weapon. "And just what do you think you are looking at?"

Everyone decided to become very interested in their beverages.

Starscream nodded and sat down again to finish his can in peace. Just because that fragger Blitzwing was right, did not mean Starscream wanted to hear about it.


	3. AU - Sideswipe & TC - Cracky AU

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** Don't ask where this one came from, I have no idea. Some shadowy corner of my warped and twisted mind. ;) Pretty much decided if I was going to write an Alternate Universe, I'll make it as alternate as I can. Sideswipe and Thundercracker didn't speak to me after this one but Skywarp thought it was hilarious.

Thanks to Demon Kin and Starfire201 for the reviews. I get warm, fuzzies when I see someone is enjoying my stories.

**

* * *

**

#3. Alternate Universe, 1 (Sideswipe) and 8 (Thundercracker) – Cracky AU

"She's looking this way again."

Thundercracker nearly choked on his drink. "Stop that Skywarp. It's not funny."

"Come on TC, I'm serious. That cute redhead is totally checking you out." Skywarp toothily grinned at him in evil delight, peeking over Thundercracker's shoulder again.

"Checking me out?" Thundercracker ducked down, dark bangs spilling into his eyes. He pushed at it irritably.

"Yeah, I guess she likes screaming blue jackets."

"My jacket is not screaming blue."

"But it is bright."

"Whatever. How would you know she likes it anyways?"

"'Cause she's coming this way," Skywarp replied with a smug smirk. He quickly slammed back his drink, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Well would you look at that, I need a refill. I'll go get one at the bar, the waitress looks busy."

Thundercracker half rose from his seat trying to stop his friend. "Hey Sky, wait… slaggit." He sat again, fuming. He'd been crushing on this woman since he first saw her at that party last week. Of course that stupid ass Skywarp would leave him all by himself while she walked over here. He sat straight up, cold realization seeping down into his stomach. Oh frag.

"Is this seat taken?" The smooth contralto of her voice drew his eyes like a moth to flame. And what a flame!

The sunset glow of her hair brought out the shadowy hues in her twilight eyes. Skin the color of moonlight on snow fairly glowed in the dim lighting of the bar. Rose petal lips curled into a wry smile as she reached for him…

And nudged his chin up to close his mouth. Thundercracker blinked, surprised. Heat spread across his cheeks when he realized he had been staring at her in a dreamlike stupor for the past few moments. He tried to apologize but embarrassment had locked down his voice and all he stammered out was a few incoherent syllables. Thundercracker swallowed, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor. It just couldn't get any worse.

It got worse.

"Have to apologize for my buddy here. He's so hot for you it fried his brain. I'm Skywarp, he's Thundercracker and what's your designation, gorgeous?"

Thundercracker put his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening to him.


	4. Threesome- Aegis, Ratchet, Scrapper - CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** This one is a *headdesk* trio. It takes place at the same time as #9.

* * *

#**4. Threesome, 3 (Aegis), 6 (Ratchet), and 9 (Scrapper) – CE/PE**

Three mechs stood and stared at the rather large pile of rubble, that not an hour ago, had been a large skyscraper.

"Thank the Nexus John and Andre got the area evacuated in time," Ratchet shook his head. He didn't want to think of the horrible loss of life that would have occurred.

Scrapper, the ranking Tyrant on the scene made a rude noise out his vents and ignored scathing glares the other two mechs gave him. "Hmph. Just one less thing to have to dig through. Now, shall we get started or are we waiting for something?"

"Our human allies are organizing some assistance. Construction vehicles, trucks to haul the rubble away, arranging with the local law enforcement to keep the bystanders under control," Aegis looked up from where he was crouched beside the pile. "They are also explaining to their government leaders about our temporary truce."

"As long as it keeps nosy nuisances from getting in the way, I don't care what they do," Scrapper huffed. He turned and glared at the mound. "Fraggit, what were those glitches thinking? When I get my hands on Skywarp…"

"You'll probably do the same thing I'm gonna do to Sideswipe," Ratchet growled. He locked optics with the Tyrant scientist who had turned towards him. They both nodded, for once in complete understanding of one another.

"You two aren't going to do anything to them," Aegis stood and walked over to the plotting scientists.

"And what makes you think you can stop me, Exile?" Scrapper snarled at him.

"What makes you think there will be anything left once Sunstreaker and Thundercracker get a hold of them?"

The Tyrant blinked.

Ratchet rubbed his face and chuckled. "I hate to admit it but he has a point."


	5. Hurt-Comfort - Jazz & Soundwave - CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** This wasn't a *headdesk*, this was a *bang head on wall, then repeat*. Soundware just isn't a character associated with comfort. I kinda like how it turned out though.

* * *

**#5. Hurt/Comfort, 5 (Jazz) and 10 (Soundwave) – CE/PE**

Soundwave stared at the small pink and white mech in his hands. None of his information on the renegades described anything like this one. "Designation and function?" he intoned.

"Let me go!" it shrieked. Soundwave blinked and did a closer scan. Femme, not mech and unless his scanners needed reconfiguring, this was a Companion.

"Inquiry: Is mech designated Jazz your Communicator?" Soundwave felt the small femme stiffen in his grip as he spoke the designation of his renegade counterpart from the spy's report.

"Yes she's mine, now let her go." A strange white and black mech with blue highlights stepped around the corner, one hand held out, the other holding a charged weapon.

"Communicator Jazz?" Soundwave straightened, not at all discomforted by the weapon pointed at him. He kept a firm but gentle grip on the squirming little femme.

"That's right. Now hand over the femme." The renegade fairly shook with emotion.

"Query: Companion femme does not match Companions on record. Fission process unanticipated and premature. How has it been accomplished?"

"It's not something I like talking about. Nothing you'd want to try, believe me. Just give me my Companion."

"Negative. You will communicate this information. Lower your weapon and recall your other Companions." Soundwave held up the pink Companion, grip tightening slightly, making the threat clear.

Jazz blanched, lowering his weapon. "I can't."

"Resistance not tolerated. Recall your Companions and produce the information."

"Slaggit! I can't! They're dead. They died in the crash." Jazz slumped, shoulders shaking. "Whisper is all I got."

Soundwave's visor widened. It was unprecedented but made a horrible amount of sense. Bereft of all his Companions, Jazz would have had no choice but to bud a new one.

He crouched down and placed little pink Companion, designation Whisper, on the ground. He gave her a small nudge towards Jazz, then straightened and stepped back a couple steps. "Data appreciated. Take your Companion and go."

Whisper ran for Jazz and leaped into his arms. Jazz pulled his gaze from Soundwave for only a moment to catch her. When he looked back, Soundwave was gone.


	6. Crack - Sideswipe – G1

****

D**ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** The second one I wrote. Crazy Sideswipe is crazy. Been trying to post these every Friday but between crazy real life and no internet... *helpless shrug*

* * *

**#6. Crack, 1 (Sideswipe) – G1**

"_Yeeeeeeehhhaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww!"_

Prowl shaded his optics and looked up to locate the source of the wild Earth-inspired battle cry. "He's at it again, Ratchet."

"I hear him Prowl. Primus and Unicron! As if I wasn't busy enough." Ratchet was too busy to patching shrapnel damage on Mirage's back to look up.

"_Get the frag off of me!"_

"You are going to be busier. Thundercracker is getting loose." Prowl inwardly cringed as he watched the red warrior struggle to maintain his grip.

"When is he going to learn that the seekers are wise to his jet judo tricks?" Ratchet finished up Mirage and moved over to Ironhide, the next Autobot in line for repairs. "Okay Ironhide, tell me again how Soundwave blasted your leg off?"

"_Hey! Wait! Don't do that! Sllllaaaaaggggggg!"_

"Apparently not today." Prowl glanced towards the ambulance mech, looking into optics bright with alarm.

_CRACK!_

Ratchet scrambled to his feet and quickly transformed. "That did not sound good."

Prowl transformed as well. "Let's roll."


	7. Horror - Soundwave – CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** This prompt gave me a little bit of trouble at first. Just as Soundwave isn't a comforting character, he's also not one that gets frightened easily. Then I realized, I was looking at it the wrong way.

* * *

**#7. Horror, 10 (Soundwave) – CE/PE**

Bluestreak on-lined, awareness creeping in slowly. He moaned softly and tried to sit up. And immediately regretted it. Hot, searing pain overwhelmed his circuitry, forcing an involuntary hard reboot. Waking up the second time was worse. He didn't repeat his attempt to sit up, instead focused on bringing his optics online.

There wasn't much to see. A dark, quiet room. No furniture other than the berth he lay on. No door either.

Bluestreak started rapidly drawing air into his vents, processor on overdrive as his memory playback routines overwhelmed him. It was the cells at the Arena all over again!

"Courier guild – Last survivor. Designation - Bluestreak. Status – Online." A deep, monotone voice intoned into the darkness.

Bluestreak jolted back to the present with a physical lurch. Cold fear gripped his shuddering spark.

A dark, boxy form stepped into the small circle of light cast by Bluestreak's optics. The only thing Bluestreak could see clearly was the red slash of a visor glowing malevolently above him.

"S-s-Soundwave!" he squeaked. Bluestreak wanted to run, to leap off that berth and get as far away from this particular Tyrant as he could. Terror kept him frozen, unable to twitch a servo.

Soundwave calmly pulled a chair over from somewhere behind Bluestreak and sat down beside the berth. He leaned forward on both elbows, lacing his fingers together and stared down at the captive gunner.

"Recommendation – Answer questions without resistance. Reason – Possibility of repairs after interrogation."

"Y-you're going to torture me? Whether I talk or not?" Bluestreak stammered out, frame starting to shake.

The glow of the visor brightened in anticipation. "Affirmative."


	8. Baby Fic - Jazz & Scrapper – CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:**I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** Mechamorphs don't have babies like humans do, so I took the closest equivalent.

Thanks to starfire201 for the review. Gives me warm fuzzies. And yes, chap 7 is more like the Soundwave we're familiar with. Comfort fics just don't suit him.

**#8. Baby Fic, 5 (Jazz) and 9 (Scrapper) – CE/PE**

"Let the scout go and no one will get hurt." Jazz's visor flashed with barely controlled rage. He curled his hands tightly into fists as he glared at the pay-loader Tyrant before him.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? Starscream will reward me for removing this thorn from our collective side. And he'll make an excellent addition to my latest sculpture," Scrapper sneered at the controller, foot pressing down a little harder on the injured Hound. "And there is nothing you can do about it without back-up from your leader or those twin idiots. You are all alone Exile and you failed to save your comrade."

Jazz glared helplessly at the Tyrant until he felt three quick pings along his Link. A slow smirk grew on his face and he chuckled. "Scrapper, dude, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried."

Scrapper laughed outright. "Foolish bravado won't save him."

"You scientist types are supposed to be smart but you are just plain stupid. Hound isn't going to be part of any art and I am going to kick your aft to Mech Terra and back again."

"And how do you propose to do that, Exile? You are alone and your special power has been neutralized."

"Couple things you forgot about me, Tyrant." Jazz raised up his arm and made a throwing motion towards the green Tyrant.

Scrapper flashed his visor in a blink, looking slightly confused by the action.

Giving Raindance a chance to swoop down and unleash Jazz's light and sound attack into his face.

Sensors overwhelmed, Scrapper staggered backwards a few steps and fell on his aft, freeing Hound. Whisper and Steeljaw ran in and pulled their adopted brother to safety.

Jazz stalked over to Scrapper, pulling out his war hammer. "You forgot that Controllers can transfer our special powers to someone else. Because we are _never_alone." He swung at the confused mech, hammer smashing into Scrapper's helm. The Tyrant fell back with a thud, offline. Jazz snorted. "Sweet dreams you sick fragger." Then he walked over to where his three Companions were clustered around Hound, Whisper performing emergency repairs, Steeljaw and Raindance guarding them.

"Jazz, you came back for me. Thank you," Hound whispered weakly.

Jazz crouched and picked up the wounded scout gently, hugging him to his chest plate. "Hound, my mech, I'll always come back for you. You are one of my Companions."

"We don't have to pretend that anymore, Jazz. You didn't bud me like you did Whisper or Raindance or Steeljaw. I'm not a Companion."

"You may not have been created from my chassis and spark but you are and have always been my Companion. Will always be my Companion." Jazz stood, holding Hound protectively. Giving his Linked Companions a silent command, Jazz had Whisper jump to his shoulder and Raindance and Steeljaw range out before them. He started walking towards the road to meet the rescue team.

"Jazz… I-I don't know what to say." Hound's amber optics widened with surprise, voice stuttering with emotional static.

"Say you and Mirage will spark me up some grandkids soon. I want to get some before Gwen does," Jazz dimmed half his visor in a wink at the green mech.

"Wha-what!" Hound stammered.

Jazz just winked at him again.


	9. Dark - Sunstreaker & Thundercracker - CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** I had fun with this one. I really enjoy writing Sunstreaker's dialouge. He's got such an attitude. Takes place the same time as #4.

I'd like to thank gar-bit for the review and wish a happy belated birthday. Glad I could brighten your day.

**

* * *

**

**#9. Dark, 2 (Sunstreaker) and 8 (Thundercracker) – CE/PE**

"_You substandard, half-clocked, contrail sucking slagheap! This is all your fault!"_

"Shove it up your thrusters, fragger. It was your wingmech that shot us down. Oh and next time you see him, tell him he's a dead mech for slagging up my plating."

"_Talk is cheap, Exile. I haven't seen anything from you or your idiot twin since we've been on this planet to back up your claim of being a kick aft gladiator."_

"First off, you're a dead mech too; no one can call Sideswipe an idiot but me. And maybe Gwen, if he's done something extremely dumb. Second, I've slagged so many jets in the Arena, it's boring. Every single one whined and cried and begged for mercy when I ripped their wings off and they were a lot tougher than you and your idiot wingmech."

"_Listen scraphead, if I can't call your brother an idiot, you can't call mine one either. Even though they are both morons and we both know it."_

Pause. "Skywarp is your brother?"

"_Yes."_

"My condolences."

"_Your what? You… you… ah, fraggit. Forget it. We could argue forever about idiot brothers and we'd both be right."_

Slow blink. "You're agreeing with me?"

"_Yes Exile, I'm agreeing with you." _Sigh._ "How long do you think it will take them to dig us out of here?"_

"Depends on how long it takes Aegis to browbeat your teammates into working with him."

"_Shouldn't be too long then. As long as my fearless leader keeps his sensors out of it."_

"Speaking of morons."

"_You have no idea."_

"Explain one thing to me. How come you can't just transform and stand up? You are no microbot."

"_You try and transform with five times your mass of scrap and rubble pinning you down. I can't even flex an aileron."_

"And here I thought you had just been consuming too many oil sticks. No wonder I feel like one of those pancake things Gwen likes making."

"_What the frag are you talking about? None of what you just said made any sense at all."_

"Apparently when humans consume too much of certain types of fuel, they get bigger, rounder and uglier."

_"Are you calling me a over-fueled flesh-bag?"_

"No I'm calling you heavy. You want cheap insults, talk to Sideswipe or Jazz, not me."

"_Fine. Now, what's this pancake thing that your over-fueled flesh-bag likes and why do you compare yourself to it?"_

"Gwen is reproducing, not over-fueled, and she's not mine. I can't stand the little scraplet!"

"_Uh huh. Right. And the pancake things?"_

"Pancakes are a type of human fuel."

Pause_. "I can't believe you of all mechs would insult himself by comparing yourself to human fuel."_

"I'm not comparing myself to human fuel. Fraggit, pancakes are flat and so am I after having a moronic over-fueled jet crushing my frame into the rubble."

"_Keep comparing me to flesh-bags and I'll do more than crush your frame. Blame your idiot brother for collapsing the fragging building on top of us. Oh and tell him he's slagged for the next battle."_

"If I don't slag him first."


	10. Romance - Prowl & Starscream – CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** This one is dedicated to my beta and friend, Okamichan. Not actually slash either. Poor Prowl.

* * *

**#10. Romance, 4 (Prowl) and 7 (Starscream) – CE/PE**

"Good morning Garth. I'll have the documents you require ready in a moment." Prowl opened his office door and led Garth, the Exile's business manager in.

"Holy shit! Did someone rob a couple dozen florists? Look at all these flowers!" Garth stopped in the office doorway looking around in amazement. The normally spartan office was packed with flowers of every description.

"Please take some. I've had Sideswipe distribute a number of bouquets to all the ladies on the base including Smallfoot, Rally and Whisper. Ratchet and Sadie have taken several loads around to the local hospitals. Perceptor has taken a few samples for study purposes. I'm at a loss on what to do with the remainder." Prowl's door wings quivered and his optics flickered in what Garth had come to recognize as embarrassment.

"What are you doing with so many flowers? Aegis doesn't seem the flower giving type and I'm sure he'd be more restrained. Is this a prank by Sideswipe?"

"You are correct. Aegis did not send these. Sideswipe, I'm happy to say, seems to have grown out of his pranking stage. Besides, this would be much too subtle for him; he preferred pranks that had an explosive element. I don't really want to discuss the source of the flowers at this time." Prowl moved some boxes of bouquets on his desk aside to locate the needed documents.

Garth arched an eyebrow at the Exile. "If it wasn't them, who would have… oh! It was-"

"Please Garth, I don't wish to discuss this."

The human grinned at the flustered tactician. "Starscream is really getting desperate to romance you to the Tyrants, isn't he? Did he send you candy and a dinner invite for Valentine's Day too?"

Prowl glared at him for a moment before sitting down and leaning into his head into his hands. "I thank the Great Generator that we are on a planet that makes such invitations problematic."

"No doubt."

* * *

**A/N2:** Thanks again to Starfire201 for the review. I can picture Sideswipe and Skywarp hiding somewhere together having a conversation that amounts to "Oh frag, they are going to kill us!".


	11. Death Fic - Sunstreaker & Aegis - CE

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them for short periods of random weirdness. Aegis is mostly mine though I got the idea of him from the Fantasy Flight Games book Mechamorphosis. Special thanks to my beta Okamichan.

******AUTHORS NOTE:** Last chapter.This was actually the first one I wrote. Enjoy. *runs and hides from Sunstreaker fans*

Thanks again to Starfire201 for the review.

* * *

**#11. Death Fic, 2 (Sunstreaker) and 3 (Aegis) – CE/PE**

Aegis cradled the yellow warrior, hugging his broken form gently. "Sunstreaker! You have to hang on! Just a little longer!"

Sunstreaker's slowly dimming optics brightened a bit as he focused on Aegis. "A-a-gis? S-ide. Tell S-ide… uuuhhhhh."

"I know, Sunny. He knows. Just hang on and you can tell him yourself!" Aegis stared helplessly at him. The flow of fuels and coolants from Sunstreaker's wounds had started to slow but unlike humans, where that would mean the healing had started, in mechamorphs it just meant their surplus tanks were going dry.

"G-g-gwen t-too. Tell… 'er." Sunstreaker's head sagged back, optics dimming again, all his energy spent.

"I will Sunny, I'll tell them all. Stay with me. Just keep talking. " Aegis pleaded with him.

Sunstreaker's optics faded to grey, then went completely black.

"SUNSTREAKER!"


End file.
